


Queen Mantis' Pity

by LittyBrit



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood, Gen, Prompt Fic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittyBrit/pseuds/LittyBrit
Summary: Prompt: Sour. Perhaps your character has bitten into something that doesn't taste so good, or the actions of another character have left a sour taste in their mouth. (200 words)Word Count: 200





	Queen Mantis' Pity

Nnoitra crawls along the shifting sands, breathing empty breaths. His lungs suck in Hueco Mundo's forsaken air and his chest aches.

Blood marks his trail.

The sand slips and slides beneath Nnoitra’s hands and knees and hair, but it will not swallow him. It does not want a weakling’s life.

Neither does the woman walking ahead, who does not look back. She indulged his mad ecstasy, but not to the end. At the climax, the whirling of glorious crimson life, she walked away - and left him breathing.

_The victim’s body lays heavy on the victor_ , so the saying went. Nnoitra would have laughed if he could. His body would lay no heavier on her conscience than a grain of sand. He could not be a victim, for he was not a person. Her eyes reflected an ill, deranged animal.

Nnoitra cannot feel his arms dragging him forward, nor see the woman whose blade he seeks.

He gasps for the final mad dance. “Come here! Look! My arms - still work! My blade - is ready! Fight! Fight me! Kill! _Kill!_ ”

The blood in Nnoitra’s mouth reminds him that he breathes.

He falls into darkness as empty as the land where he breathes.


End file.
